


Trying to break free from the darker parts of me

by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)



Series: In the end, we all bleed Green. [14]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Aftermath of Possession, Banter, Bruce Wayne Being a Jerk, Clark tries to help, Developing Friendships, Diana does not deserve this, Gen, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Post-Possession, Talking, post-resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan
Summary: Batman being batman™, the league reserves holding their breath, Diana being done, Superman being an boyscout and two Gl's being dorks and quite an duo.
Series: In the end, we all bleed Green. [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422457
Kudos: 8





	Trying to break free from the darker parts of me

The questioning and the assumptions had taken its toll.

His patience was growing thin, when batman asked something and wonder woman, who was holding the lasso repeated the question

The tension between the ringbearer and the trinity was growing and his breaths grew ragged by the burning pressure of the lasso of Truth.

'It is the truth' Diana hissed and Batman shook his head. He simply didn't accept it as the truth and rose from his seat, starting to shout and point.

The league stood there as frozen as the bat finally lost his patience at his former teammate's answers.

'What do you think?' Batman challenged and the lantern refused to answer, gritting his teeth when the lasso burned his arm and hand.

'Answer the question, please' Diana begged, not wanting to hurt him more than he already was.

'Yes. Answer the question' Batman hissed.

'Please, it won't hurt to tell the truth' Superman said.

'That's where the two of us have an different opinion about, Kal' was the sharp reply and another silence fell. 'Life once asked Death, why do people love me and hate you?. Death answered: because I am the painful truth and you are a beautiful lie'.

'We are done' Diana growled and the lasso dropped, still glowing to floor. 'I apologize for this, but not on their behalf'. Then the Amazon left the room and another silence fell, aside from the murmurs of the reserves of the league.

'I want the truth' Batman snapped. 'I won't apologize for this, we deserve the truth and you know it'.

'Not if you just broke my trust' was the merciless reply and the murmurs came to an abrupt end...

'Funny, coming from the person who did it first' Batman retorted and he was almost proud of himself..

'Says the man who tried to torture me for answers' the Lantern hissed.

'You killed people' Superman repeated for the umpteenth time that day. 'We want the whole truth, that's the best for all of us'.

'Kal?'.

'Yes?'.

'Shut up'.

Then he was gone in a flash of green, leaving the league stunned by the last words and his sudden departure.

'Find him, bring him back... Use violence if needed' Batman ordered and nobody moved.

* * *

**Hours later.**

**light years away from Earth.  
**

* * *

'You are difficult to find' Kyle remarked, landing right in front of the other Gl. 'I am starting to think that had an reason'.

'Yes, it had. Haven't you heard?' Hal said, his voice lacking the blind rage and the poisonous hiss of Parallax and the sadness and holier-than-thou tune of the Spectre. 

'You pissed off batman, yes'.

'I told superman to shut up'.

'I heard'.

'That's crazy' Kyle stated. 'Wanna talk about it?'.

'Is it a bit too late to question my sanity?' the other lantern asked with a hint of a smile.

'Never claimed that you are the most sane person in the world' Kyle replied with a shrug. 'I never took you or the others for sane'.

'Welp, you have a point. I never claimed that I have ever been a sane, normal person. I admit that I am impulsive, reckless and emotional, but I won't admit being an sane person' Hal acknowledged with a laugh. 'None of us ever had, most of the normal people assume that either John or Alan are the sane ones'. 

It wasn't a bitter laugh or a forced one, this one was a true, humored laugh... Revealing more of the person who it belonged to. 

One very precious moment of discovering who the Gl known as the man without fear actually is.. 

It is crazy.... But what the heck?...

Why not. 

You do or you do not. There is no try.

He makes an powerful enemy, but also an good friend and amazing ally.

'Does it hurt?' he then asked, softly and the older lantern grimaced. He knew exactly what "it" meant and he nodded, quietly.

'Yes, it does' the other then answered the question, his voice filled with unshead tears and regret before looking up, with a whole string of curses on his lips. Those profanities made an sailor look like an puppy at this point. 

Then he powered up , ring flashing and yelled a warning before the people in the space suits landed on the asteroïd. 

A Cheshire cat-like grin graced his features and the people in spacesuits raised their weapons.

'We make quite an duo, don't we?' he then asked while flashing an grin at Kyle, who made an mental note of it and returned an grin.

'Yes. Yes, we do' Kyle replied. 'I am not even questioning whether this is a good thing or an bad thing'. 

Then they lunged at the their attackers.

This is an beautiful beginning of an friendship...


End file.
